


Home run

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cutest beans ever, pure unadultered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: It is too much of a coincidence that after the team's bus breaks down on a stormy night after a game, Felix has to share a room and a bed with his crush.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Home run

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, at it again with the self indulgent, pure tooth rotting fluff. With a dash of humor! ❤️ hope you all enjoy! Remember to leave kudos and a comment if you do :) 
> 
> Twitter: @ changaroo_97  
> Story updates: #sipmj_updates (Twitter)

There was one thing Felix was sure about as he placed his bag on a chair by the window: he’d fight Chan when they made it home. Right then, though, he was too tired to fight anyone, much less his best friend of years whose 5’7 body was built up like a swimmer who got into a fight club which was fair because Chan  _ was  _ a swimmer turned baseball team honorary captain. The only reason Felix knew the fight club was out of the equation was because Chan didn’t need to punch people; a glare from the otherwise mostly happy man was enough to make anyone tremble. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to take him on in a fight wasn’t enough to deter Felix’s wish. They’d get home, eventually, say goodbye to their friends, head to their apartment and, before Chan could react, Felix would fight him. Until then, he had to figure out how to deal with the situation at hand. 

“Would you like to shower first?”

“You can go in,” Felix responded, refusing to turn around.

“Okay.”

Felix sighed as the shower began to run. He grabbed his phone and frantically began typing.

**Felix:** when we get home i will literally fight you

**Chan:** or you can thank me

**Felix** : never

**Chan:** :(

Felix’s thoughts halted when he realized there was smoke around the room. At first he thought of a fire but then he turned around and realized the bathroom door was open. And the water was hot. And Felix was sweating but he didn’t think it had anything to do with the steam itself. He felt a little disappointed to realize the steam kept anything that was happening inside the shower covered. He then shook his head, silently chastising himself for even letting his mind roam. 

**Felix:** i hate you

Felix put his phone away and sat on the bed. The single bed in the whole room. Felix gulped loudly. He laid on the floor, trying to convince himself he could sleep on the carpet for the whole night. He closed his eyes and, unsurprisingly, realized that wouldn’t work. 

“What are you doing?” Felix froze in place. He never heard the shower stop. He didn’t hear any footsteps. 

“I was thinking I could sleep on the floor. It isn’t too uncomfortable,” Felix lied. He heard a snort.

“Yeah, no, you’re not sleeping on the floor.” Felix pushed himself up and, finally, turned around to look at Changbin, instantly regretting it. 

“There’s only one bed,” Felix tried, losing his focus because of a rogue water droplet falling from Changbin’s head down his cheek, hanging to his chin for a second before it fell. Felix stopped breathing for a second.

“I know that,” Changbin answered, bringing the towel to his head and drying his hair. “It’s big enough. You think I’m going to let Chan’s best friend sleep on the floor? Risk him knowing? Risk him kicking my ass for it? I don’t think so.”

_ Right _ , Felix thought,  _ Chan is all we have in common.  _ Felix smiled softly despite the burning sensation behind his eyes and the way he felt his heart drop all the way down to his stomach. 

“I’ll shower now,” Felix managed to say, proud his voice didn’t give away how much it hurt to know Changbin didn’t see him as anything other than Chan’s little friend. Best friends for more than 10 years. Scouted to the same university by chance. And by Chan’s insistence at his coach when he was a freshman. 

Felix made his way to the shower. He turned the water on and closed the door behind him. The warm water felt nice on his sore body. Two games in a day. At least they won and were going to play in the semi finals. It was a good day. It felt good to be the home run that won the first game. It felt good to get a hug by the same boy that was laying on the single bed in the room. Felix sighed. The evening’s events came at him like a train. Stopping for burgers and shakes after the game. Deciding to take a nap on his friend Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hearing commotion and feeling the bus coming to a rather aggressive stop. Finding out there was something wrong with the bus, and they wouldn’t be able to fix it until the morning. Everyone grabbing their bags from under the bus and walking under a relentless storm into a small hotel a few miles down the road. Chan helped their coach figure out the room situation. And, oh, what a coincidence! Only five single rooms, one room with two beds, and one room with a larger bed that could fit two people was all that was available. Felix knew better than to trust Chan when he had the slyest smile ever and said he and the coach had done a random assignment of rooms. That Chan would involve their coach in his evil plan was, to Felix, ridiculous. What a coincidence, indeed, that a few days after Chan finally figured out Felix was crushing on his friend Changbin  _ hard, _ their only sleeping option while stranded in the middle of nowhere was a shared Queen bed. And when Felix grabbed Chan by the arm and tried to protest, Chan smiled innocently and said “You guys could’ve been sharing a twin bed.” Sick. His best friend was  _ sick  _ for that. 

The water began to turn cold on Felix who pouted at the idea of having to leave the bathroom. He turned the shower off and began to look for a towel. There were none.

“What kind of hotel has no towels in their bathrooms,” Felix mumbled in a panic. He whimpered as he felt the cold air of the room hitting every corner of his body when he opened the bathroom door. “Changbin?” he asked. No response. “Changbin!” he let a small scream. Nothing. He took a deep breath and tried again. He peeked his head a bit further out the door frame and saw Changbin with his eyes closed. The TV was on, some cartoon playing. Felix bit his lip. “God, what else? What else will you throw at me today?” He looked back into the bathroom. Maybe he could dry himself with toilet paper. He shook his head as he took a look at the thin toilet paper roll next to the toilet. “I am a good person,” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes and slowly walked out of the bathroom, cursing slowly at the cold, “I don’t deserve this.” He made it all the way to the other side of the room where he began to look for a towel in his bag. “Oh my God, come on,” he cried as he found no towel in his bag. “Come on, come on,” he continued searching knowing Chan had both of their towels in his bag because Felix wanted to make room for snacks on his. He felt a shuffle on the bed and immediately knelt down, hiding.

“Are you okay?” he heard Changbin sleepily ask. Felix prayed to any ancestor that was looking over him at the time.

“I-I f-forgot my t-towel,” Felix stuttered as he hid, the AC hitting him directly. Maybe he should’ve just risked a cold and let an AC dry him up.

“I think I have an extra one,” Changbin sounded more awake. Felix heard him move around on the bed and saw his feet under the bed.

“Wait!” Felix screamed, “Don’t move!”

“What?” Changbin asked.

“Don’t move,” Felix closed his eyes. “I am naked.” He sighed loudly, defeated.

“I figured as much. Can I peek?” Changbin joked.

“No!” Felix shrieked. He covered his face while Changbin chuckled.

“My bag is in the closet by the door,” Changbin said as he walked over, “I’ll just throw it in your general direction. Sounds good?”

“Sounds good,” Felix responded, pursing his lips. His teeth were chattering when he felt the cloth falling on his back. He immediately shuffled around, covering the lower half of his body at least. He first knelt, Changbin was sitting against the bed board already with a smug smile looking at him. “Thank you,” Felix said, slowly standing up. Changbin nodded with a wide smile. Even though he could feel it, Felix was still incredibly surprised when he saw his red face in the bathroom mirror. “I have to drop out,” he mumbled as he continued to dry himself, “I have to go back to Straya. Chan can afford the apartment by himself. Honestly, he should pay it himself for the rest of the school year just for putting me through all of this.” When he was dressed Felix felt his heart racing, knowing he had to face Changbin again. He brushed his hair with his fingers when he felt his stomach rumble. “Oh, come on,” he said. Well, at least the snacks he packed would come in handy. He walked out towards his bag, aware that Changbin was awake now. He grabbed a plastic bag where he kept all the snacks and walked towards the bed. “Thank you,” he said again. Changbin smiled at him. Felix was sure he was blushing again. “Snack?”

“Yeah you are,” Changbin said casually, extending his arm towards the bag. Felix stared at him with wide eyes. “I’ll settle for something in the bag, then.”

“I made brownies,” Felix said as he finally sat. 

“Oh my God,” Changbin said as he found the container, “Chan has said your brownies are delicious!”

“I think he’s just nice,” Felix smiled nervously. 

“In any case, no one besides him has had them before so I feel honored,” Changbin said and immediately took a bite of one piece. Felix looked to the ceiling while shaking his leg trying to ignore Changbin moaning in delight. “Oh no, he was right. These are the best brownies I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you,” Felix responded. 

“Is there something on the ceiling?” Changbin asked and Felix immediately looked at him.

“No! No I just…” Felix swallowed nervously. “What are you watching?”

“You,” Changbin replied, mouth full of brownie. Felix shook his head.

“On the TV,” he gritted his teeth. Changbin smiled.

“Tom & Jerry,” Changbin giggled. 

“Fun,” Felix said, turning towards the TV. He grabbed the container from Changbin’s hand and grabbed a big piece. He stuffed his mouth with it, hoping Changbin could go to sleep so he could follow and this night could be over.

“I’m bored,” Changbin complained. Felix continued staring straight forward.

“That’s unfortunate. You could sleep,” Felix tried but Changbin was having none of it.

“No. I think we should play a game.”

“What kind of game can the two of us play?” Felix asked, genuinely curious. He regretted it immediately. Changbin pushed the bag away and pulled Felix down, climbing on top of him, keeping him from moving by holding his arms tightly next to his head. Before he could protest, Changbin smiled and began talking.

“20 questions! Question number one, why haven’t you told me you like me?”

“What?” Felix managed to ask.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I don’t like you,” Felix lied, looking away.

“You’re supposed to say the truth,” Changbin pouted. Felix’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s true,” he lied again. 

“So,” Changbin started, closing the space between them, “if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t like it?” Felix looked at him and panicked. Words got caught on his throat while Changbin smirked at him, “If you don’t like me I could, I don’t know, kiss your face as many times as there’s freckles on it, you wouldn’t like it at all, right?”

“Uh,” Felix felt dumb, he couldn’t complete a coherent thought. 

“I want to test it,” Changbin said. “Will you let me?” Felix gave up trying to speak. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding. He couldn’t see the way Changbin smiled so widely as he let go of his arms and brought his hands to Felix’s face instead. 

He first felt Changbin’s warm lips mere centimeters from his own. Changbin softly pushed forward and it was enough for Felix to feel the world to come to a stop. Changbin pulled back and Felix almost whined but he then felt a soft kiss on his nose. He then felt another one on his lips. Then his forehead, and back to his lips, one cheek, and back to his lips he went, every part of Felix’s face got Changbin’s attention right down to his neck. And when he came back to his lips after kissing every single part he could reach on his face, Changbin remained there and this time he waited a bit before he let his tongue wander against Felix’s lips. Felix took this as his cue to not only let his mouth open but to also bring his hands up to Changbin’s damp hair, pulling his face closer to his. The world had definitely stopped, there was no way it was still going. He felt like he was flying and he had never been more calm, yet, his breathing was unsteady against Changbin’s mouth. Changbin pulled away first, softly biting on Felix’s lip as they both gasped for air. Changbin smiled. He laid next to Felix, covering him with the blankets. Felix shuffled closer to him and was wrapped by Changbin’s arms. 

“I’ll take that as my answer,” Changbin said. Felix smiled. He suddenly thought that maybe he wouldn’t have to fight Chan after all. “Actually, Chan told me you had a crush on me because he knew I had one on you. So I kind of already knew.”

Scratch that. Chan wouldn’t know what hit him


End file.
